The immune system of humans and other species requires that white blood cells be made in the bone marrow, which white blood cells include phagocytes, lymphocytes and B cells. As presently understood, the phagocytes include macrophage cells which scavenge unwanted materials such as virus protein from the system. The lymphocytes include helper T cells and killer T cells and B cells as well as other cells, including those categorized as suppressor T cells. The B cells produce the antibodies. The killer T cells physically pierce the cell and the helper T cells facilitate the whole process. In any event, the immune process is facilitated by lymphokines.
Lymphokines are the proteins by which the immune cells communicate with each other. Scientists produce them in sufficient quantities for therapeutic use against immunologic diseases. There are many known lymphokine proteins and they include the interferons, interleukin-1,2,3,4,5,6,7, colony-stimulating factors, lymphotoxin, tumor necrosis factor and erythropoietin, as well as others.
Interleukin 1, secreted from macrophages activate the helper T cells and raise the body temperature causing fever which enhances the activity of the immune cells. The activated helper T Cells produce Interleukin 2 and Interleukin 2 stimulates the helper and killer T cells to grow and divide. The helper T cells also produce another lymphokine, B cell growth factor (BCGF), which causes B cells to multiply. As the number of B cells increases, the helper T cells produce another lymphokine known as the B cell differentiating factor (BCDF), which instructs some of the B cells to stop replicating and start producing antibodies. T cells also produce a lymphokine, gamma interferon (IF), which has multiple effects like Interleukin 2. Interferon helps activate killer T cells, enabling them to attack the invading organisms. Like BCGF, interferon increases the ability of the B cells to produce antibodies. Interferon also affects the macrophages to keep them at the site of the infection and help the macrophages to digest the cells they have engulfed. Gathering momentum with each kind of lymphokine signal between the macrophages and the T cells, the lymphokines amplify the immune system response and the virus protein or other foreign matter on the infected cells is overwhelmed. There are many other lymphokines, maybe a hundred or more, which participate in the immune process. Many lymphokines are known and many are not.
Lymphokines are sometimes called intercellular peptide signals. Among scientists there is widespread use of cloned cell lines as lymphokine producers and the isolation of lymphokine mRNA has become a common technique. The mouse receptor protein, 4-1BB, was isolated and identified based on specific expression of the T cell genes using a technique identified by the present inventor in a publication (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 84, 2896-2900, May 1987, Immunology). The protocol reported in this publication can be used by scientists to detect virtually all of the lymphokines. The method is designed to detect virtually all mRNA expressed differentially and the mRNA sequences of the immune cells are expressed differentially (as they relate to the T cells and the killer T cells) even though the level of expression is low and the quantity of the secreted lymphokine protein is low. The present inventor believes that the analysis described in the above identified publication can reveal biologically important molecules such as lymphokines because there are many indications that biologically important or active molecules are coded by the most scarce messages. An example is a transforming growth factor (TGF) which is present as only one of a million clones.
Most T cell factors have been classically identified by recognizing biologic activities in assays, purifying the protein information. An alternative approach is to isolate putative T cell genes based upon specific expression and then demonstrate the function of the unknown molecule. Using the aforesaid modified differential screening procedure, the present inventor cloned a series of T cell subset-specific cDNAs from cloned helper T (HTL) L2 and cloned cytolytic T lymphocyte (CTL) L3.
A series of T-cell subset-specific cDNAs were isolated from cloned murine T-cells by employing a modified differential screening procedure. The nucleotide sequence and expression properties of some of the cDNA species have been reported. One of the genes not previously characterized, that encodes mouse receptor protein 4-1BB, was studied further. These studies have led to the isolation of the human homologue to 4-1BB, H4-1BB.